The invention relates to a pair of sunglasses. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of sunglasses which is easily stored.
When society becomes more and more civilized, more and more disease related to civilization will occur. For example, myopia is one of them. Myopia occurs in both adults and children. The ratio of myopia is very high. Therefore, eye care is very important, especially in the subtropical region where the weather is hot and ultraviolet ray are intense. These conditions often irritate and damage the eyes. Currently, we use sunglasses to avoid the eyes from being irradiated directly by sunlight. However, for myopia patients, it is very inconvenient to use sunglasses. Therefore, easily stored sunglasses were invented. Using the hooks provided, the sunglasses can be coupled with the frame of regular glasses. However, traditional easily stored sunglasses are damaged easily.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, traditional sunglasses 10 are mainly composed of the lens body 1, a supporting frame 2 and a clip 3.
The lens body 1 has two opposite lenses 11. A connecting rod 12 runs across the two lenses 11.
The supporting frame 2 is made in a single piece. There is a pad 21 in front of the supporting frame 2. The supporting frame 2 is connected to the connecting rod 12 through the pad 21. The clip rod 23 is connected to the bottom of the supporting frame 2. On the back of the supporting frame 2, there is a receiving stand 24 which can receive and connect to the clip 3.
The clip 3 includes a suppressing piece 31, a clip rod 32 and a reversing spring 33. The clip rod 32 appears to be U shape. The suppressing piece 31 is connected to the clip rod 32, and the clip 3 is placed behind the receiving stand 24 of the supporting frame 2. Using the reversing spring 33 to suppress the connecting rod. 12 of the main frame 1, and along with the pad 21 of the supporting frame 2, the lens body is prohibited from spinning. At the same time, the reversing spring 33 can control the opening of the clip rod
By using outside force on the suppressing piece 31, and turning the reversing spring 33 through the suppressing piece 31, the reversing spring 33 and the clip rod 32 will curl up toward the outer end. By using the block rod 22 of the supporting frame 2 and by clipping the clip rod 23 of the supporting frame 2 to the front side of the glass lens, and with the force used to clip the clip rod 32 to the inner side of the glass lens, the entire structure of the sunglasses 10 were clipped to the glasses 20 solidly. When doing so, the connecting rod 12 of the lens body 1 is limited to the pad 21 of the supporting frame 2 by the reversing spring 33. When the sunglasses 10 are not used, the lens body 1 cannot be curled up.
The traditional sunglasses have the following drawbacks.
First of all, all myopia patients who have to wear glasses on a long term basis know that a pair of glasses causes a great burden to the nose bridge after a along period of use. Therefore, sponge is often added to the supporting pieces on the glasses which touch the bridge of the nose. The structure of traditional sunglasses is complicated, and therefore makes it heavy. Hence, it increases the burden on the nose bridge even more when using it along with the glasses.
Secondly, the traditional sunglasses can not be easily stored. Moreover, the complicated structure of sunglasses also makes it more difficult to maintain.
Thirdly, the shape of the lens of sunglasses does not usually match with the lens of glasses regular. Therefore, it will not be in harmony with the regular glasses. In addition, after the sunglasses are hooked to the regular glasses, the supporting frame is exposed at the upper portion of the regular glasses which make it very unpleasant.